Choo be do wop
by Yume Sunao
Summary: Sakura is held hostage over 2 weeks by Akatsuki. It seems that she's realized how unmerciful and abnormal the immortal man was, not to say how sadistic but outstanding he was too. They are keeping something away from her. She cannot remember, though. HxS
1. Chapter 1: I won't say it

Come on!!So it's a friggin' weird, out of order title. I was inspired by a song. (DON'T GO!! THIS AIN'T A SONG FANFIC!!) And... Well, The title was outstandinf... The chorus was like 'Choo be do wop, pup choo-hoo-hoo...'  
Awesome huh?  
I know this chapter is short, but hell it... It seemed much longer when I was writing it on OpenOffice.

**Disclaimer: Before I start, I do not own Naruto**

**Choo be doo wop**

Chapter 1: I won't say it

_Story so far:_

It has been 2 weeks without food, still, Sakura Haruno resisted all the food and the Akatsuki has _tried _to serve her, so that she could actually live while being a hostage. They're used to it, if you cannot feed them, you got to beat them, that's what happened to the last hostage, of course. That person was obviously long gone dead by now but this kunoichi's mind isn't won so easily. There's some obstacles you're going to past first before the end...

But they simply played dirty so they'll just get someone in to force her.

_Present:_

Sakura had her wrists tied behind her back, she was sitting with her legs behind her, with all her weapons confiscated of course... Heck, even if she did escape she won't have enough chakra anyways. And she'll easily be hunted down before she even gets out of the Akatsuki's catch-line/boarder.

The steel cell door opened, Sakura looked down on the shadows, as she moved her eyes up, scanning this person... Obviously, wearing Akatsuki cloak, has an upside-down triangle with a circle around it as a necklace... He was clearly holding out a plate with meat and carrots, on them was a glass of water... Guess he wasn't bothered to hold it with his other hand. When her visions landed on his face, that's when it triggered his smirk. All the sudden, she gasped.

"_A-Akatsuki!" _she yelled in her mind, not like anyone was listening so there's a safe place,

"Konoha girl, right? Girl from Konoha or whatever." he ran through that silver hair of his, he bent down,

"I'll just get this over with, you're going to eat this and you're going to say it's good." he said, looking down at the girl he sighed, there was a sudden silence, Sakura was staring at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Just eat the crap girl!" he yelled, her eyes looked down on the food,

"Eat it? Good?"

"Yes girl, are you so dense?" he asked,

"... You eat it." she says, as she raised an eyebrow, he twitched, as all the sudden he places the plate down, giving her the impression that he's about to tell her something...

"... You ignorant bitch... Just... Fucking, eat, it. NOW." he said threateningly, as he sees her trying to free herself since her wrist were tied...

"-You're suppose to feed her, Hidan." came a voice, as he winced,

"F-Feed? To hell with that!"

"Aha... Well you can't leave without doing so. It's your duty, remember?" said Deidara, as Hidan heard his snort,

"Shut the fuck up Dei, I've been trying to feed this biatch for the last 3 days, you hear me? 3, damn, days. What do you suggest I do now?" he complains,

"Dunno, make this day 4?" Deidara snickered as he ran out of the prison cell, leaving an expected laughter. Hidan growled.

All the sudden, he heard the sound of scratched plate, turning he sees the girl trying to move the plate closer to her by using her mouth, as she starts picking up the carrots by her lips... She looked like a pet, a pet that he can easily boss around and stroke...

"_F-Fuck n-n-no." _he thought, feeling a nose bleed coming up... Looking at her, blushing at the same time he covers both his nose and mouth with an arm, trying to do what Sakura's intention a while ago, _resist_.

As he opens a little proportion of his eyelids, she was chewing another piece of meat. He sweat dropped.

"You know, you can stare at me all day. But all I get is annoyed." said Sakura frowning, as Hidan stood up and turned to her,

"STFU... I'M NOT BLUSHING." he yelled, still covering his nose he ran out of the cell into the hallways, forgetting to lock the door, unfortunately, Sakura didn't see this chance to escape, either.

"-Ah, hey Hidan. So she ate it all now?" asked Deidara with his hands on his head, seeing Hidan gasping for air,

"... You can take your arms away from your nose now..." he said, looking all confused, as he did as that.

"H-Hey, is my n-nose b-bleeding? Seriously yeah." he asked nervously, he shook his head. Hidan calmed down, he once again, heard Deidara snicker, standing up straight and turning, he meets with a smirk.

"You like her... Yeah..."

"Well fuck yeah! With the pose and that position she was in, I was going mentally crazy! Seriously!" Hidan gasps for air, hearing another snicker...

"Position eh? Must be awkward yeah..."

"Well, wait, hell no!! We weren't like that, she was just about to-" his face flushed, seeing Deidara with his Akatsuki cloak over his mouth, like that.

"Muwhaha..." he heard from him...

"Why you little bastard... I'll knock you out today, seriously." he said with a murderous intent, Deidara covered his beautiful face before he was gonna get pwned,

"Arg, dammit, I can't believe I'm holding back again, seriously, you know." he sigh as he stroked his silver hair once again.

In the cell...

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Hidan's care?" called Sasori to Sakura, who finished her meal,

"... I don't know anyone here." she replied, the puppet sighed. _(A/n: Sasori is in his human puppet form, by the way.)_

"Stay here." he commanded, not even being bothered to close her cell.

"... I wonder how long it'll take for them to realize that they have a door." she thought with a disturbed face, this chance spells one word; _escape._

As Sasori walks through the hallway, he sees Hidan and Deidara saying a few things to each other, as he walked between them... He seriously eyed the religious man,

"The prison cell is open, do you know?" Sasori questioned,

"... She won't go far." he smirked,

"Will she even try?" the puppet master replied. And with that a kunai ran through Deidara's hair.

"But oh she did..." he frowned.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Curse you Hidan!! Making me go all HidanSaku like this. I don't really want to start liking this couple because I am a SasoSaku fan and always will be...  
I mean, come on!! He was practically flirting with her during that graceful battle!!**

**HidanSaku, ah, will always be a crack pairing in my heart. I think I made Hidan ooc a bit in this chapter, but he does complain a lot. I was inspired by Crimson.Kaze XD  
Whom is a HidanSaku fan AND manages to put humour in her stories at the same time...**

**Please read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha girl

Thank you to the people who reviewed!! _(And sorry for taking this chapter down day ago because of the spelling mistakes...!)_

mfpeach: 8D Really? Awesome!!  
Crimson.Kaze: XDXD Glad you felt that way.

**Choo be doo wop**

Chapter 2: Konoha girl

"Ah, so you realized it was opened after all." grinned Deidara, Hidan and Sasori turned to her,

"Hell yeah." she replied,

"I thought Sasori took away all her weapons." said Hidan, eying Sasori,

"Well, a lady's going to have an extra place for her weapons too, you know." said Sakura as she held out another kunai, signifying a battle,

"... You mean you were hiding it in your-" as Deidara covers his lips, _(A/N:- His lips in his palms are closed. 8D)_

"-We know, Hidan." he said, getting reading for a battle.

"... I'll be near the shrine when you guys are done." Hidan said, walking away... As he took a glance at Sakura and smirked. Making her growl, as she attempts to chase after him,

"Where do you think you're going, yeah?!" yelled Deidara, blocking her way, as all the sudden, she had realized that he was just a mere distraction as there were chakra strings leading to Sasori the puppeteer's fingers.

"Haha, you shouldn't really let your guard down. You know?" grinned Deidara happily,

Sasori also takes this chance to wrap the strings around her, causing her to collapse, as she was dragged by him, heading the same direction Hidan was earlier.

"Hey... Danna, do you think we can actually trust him yeah?" she overheard,

"... He managed to feed her." Sasori replied,

"_Oh no he didn't."_ thought Sakura, frowning, as all the sudden they stopped at a point and she felt like she could move again which she did. Standing up and brushing all the dust off that she carried whilst getting dragged to... In front of a room?

Deidara opens the room to see Hidan _(in his ritual form) _on the floor, covered in blood with kunai and shurikens sticking out of everywhere apart from his eyes, he was actually grinning, but wasn't moving. The room was practically splattered in blood, which was still smelly and fresh...

"H-He's dead!" she yelled, he started to stand up, trembling at the same time, moving her view to the other-side of the room she sees a man, with his eyes opened in shock and was spitting blood out, with both of his legs cut off and a missing ear, he was gasping for air until Hidan delivers the final but cruel blow by stabbing the man with a long black needle. _(But he was outside the triangle when he was torturing the man.)_

"Urh... That felt great." she heard him mumble, as she gasped in fear. Sakura felt herself being pushed into the ground, with her legs being drenched in a mentally-ill-sadistic Akatsuki's blood.

"_Ew...!" _she yelled in her thoughts, this was utterly disgusting... Just plain sick.

"You're going to have to take care of the brat." said Sasori,

"I'm gonna whut?" replied Hidan, rubbing off the blood on his mouth, slowly changing back into his human form.

"... I said, you're going to have to take care of her." repeated Sasori, as he leaves the room,

"Muwhaha..." Deidara laughed as he ran out of the room, just like last time...

"That feminine bastard." he said murderously, as Sakura looks up at him,

"Oh, I get his game." he coldly spoke, as he gazes at her,

"... Alright that's it, I'm bored and I wanna kill someone, unfortunately, there's no victims that's been thrown at me." he rubs his forehead,

"Well I'm gone." he said, as he leaves his room,

"W-Wait, you can't just leave me h-here!" stutters Sakura all the sudden.

"Well on the contrary, I can. And don't even think of escaping." he warned,

"Oh, and at the time being..." aid Hidan as he tosses a bucket of water and a mop at the Konoha girl,

"In my religion, men never do housework, so you, the woman you can clean everybody's room. Starting with mine that is." he smirked before leaving,

"Y-You can't do t-this to me!" she yells, sitting up.

"Hey, do you want to end up like that guy?" he responded, point at that guy he used for fun and games, Sakura flinched.

"I don't want to end up like that guy, would you believe it, you were the one that ending up like him a minute ago, that was suicide!!"

"But wasn't it because of suicide you were captured? Seriously." he said, Sakura's eyes narrowed,

"... I don't remember." she replied as she grabs the mop and starts cleaning,

"Fine then. Forget about how this all happened, but the past will somehow find a way back to haunt you." and with that he walks out of the room.

"_Find a way back to haunt me? Not if you even try, Hidan." _she thought, but little does she know, that he _will _find a way to haunt her, just wait and see...

After some displeasing hours of hard labor and non-stop working, Sakura felt like a maid, it felt horrid, at least give the girl some praise for cleaning your friggin' dirty bedrooms damn it!

"Who knew blood was so hard to wipe off on cement floor..." she said out loud, as she just slashed the whole room with a bucket of water...

"Tobi does." said a voice, as she turned to him, he was wearing a swirly orange mask with a black dot in the center,

"Tobi has to clean up Hidan's mess everyday, until Sakura-chan came! Sakura-chan is Tobi's hero!!" he yelled, as he pulled her into a hug...

"_Talking third person huh?"_

"So... Tobi right? Well, can Tobi help me clean this mess up? I've got one room to go before I'm done." she asked him,

"Sure!!" he replied, as all the sudden,

"Tobi! You little sucker, she's practically using you!!" yelled the blonde,

"D-Deidara senpai! But Sakura-chan wanted help!" he used the mop she was holding as defense,

"GAH! Tobi! It's her job to clean, not you!! Not get your ass here!" Deidara yelled,

"But Tobi wants to help Sakura!!" Tobi yells before getting snatched out of the room by him. Sakura sighs.

By the end of the day...

"Well well, you managed to finally and successfully clean the room, after all. Seriously, Tobi won't be able to do this." said Hidan, walking back inside his room, Sakura was out cold as he sighs,

"Wake up, Konoha girl." he said as she slowly woke up,

"... Urg... How I ended up being in this mess is a sick, sick mistake." she complains,

"Well, good news! Next is dinner!" he says, as she thought her luck was about to change... Thinking why Hidan could be so happy... But she soon found out that it wasn't the food he was happy about.

"-That's great-" And there goes and unexpected comment...

"-And _you're_ cooking!" he laughed and dragged her into the kitchen,

"W-What?" she question him.

The kitchen... Sakura was surprised that the Akatsuki can sill be able to fight after all the bad hygiene in this... Rotting place. As she had a look around, seeing what tools there were and making sure they're not rusted, broken... etc...

"Oh, and I'll be helping, just in case, that is. Seriously." said Hidan, who was grinning right behind her, she gasped in surprise.

"Yeah... Well, just don't get in the way." she says, walking up to the fridge. She heard him snicker as all the sudden she felt her clothes being pinned, onto the ground, and so was she. As Hidan _'accidentally'_ trips over her,

"Ow! That hurt like hell!" cried Sakura, glaring at him who was obviously smirking at his clumsiness, as he stood up.

"It seems that you just got in the way there, Sakura-chan." he amuses himself, hearing the knives and forks being thrown on the ground,

"You were saying?" he chuckled,

"Very funny." she said. Hidan grunted.

"Hidan!" she yells,

"Oh, and one more thing." he remembered as he reaches for her hair with both of his arms, Sakura panics and ducks, causing him to lean over on nothing resulting to falling on her...

"... Hang on, dammit, what are you doing?!" she bellows,

"Well first, shut the hell up, then just keep still for a moment! seriously! I'm not a lecher, you know. In my religion, love is completely forbidden." he said as she could feel something on her hair fall off with a _'clank'_

"Hey, you can open your eyes now, it's off." he said, he was holding her Konoha headband by the symbol,

"I've always thought, that one day Konoha may never live up to it's reputation, seriously." he smirks once more before putting the headband inside his pocket.

"W-What are you going to do with it?" she asks cautiously,

"Heh, you'll see soon enough, Konoha girl." he replies,

"Now, back with the food! I wonder how Zetsu is doing... Seriously, he's prolly reached his limit by now." spoke Hidan.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**Yay! It's actually longer by lots!! XD  
So happy. 8D  
Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense to you, Kakuzu should be coming along by now.**

**Please read and review!! **


	3. Chapter 3: Smartass

**Choo be doo wop**

Chapter 3: Smartass

"So, this is all you've got? When is the last time you went shopping?" Asked Sakura, Hidan shrugged,

"These things were already here when I joined so don't be picky." he complained,

"Well if these things were gone past their expiry date... Where do you go to buy real food around here? I mean, you don't see everyday Akatsuki's wandering around in the ninja villages, markets buying food." said Sakura, he sighed,

"Well duh!! We disguise ourselves." he frowned,

"... Seriously? No jutsu's, just plain disguise?" she asked,

"You see any other way? Jutsu's will just wear off..."

"..."

"Good, now get change." he commanded as he his Akatsuki cloak poofed and was replaced by a plain black one, he put his hat on,

"That's all?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, he shot her a glare,

"Heh." she chuckled,

Before Hidan and Sakura left the base, they see Kakuzu approaching them.

"Hidan, do me a favor and try not to buy over 10 things at maximum." he complained, as he heard him grunt, meaning he doesn't like him so much because of his obssession with money... Sakura, however heard this and thought of a way to displease him.

"Then, why don't you come with?" she asked, grinning slyly. Hidan shot her a death glare, and at the same time he was waving his hands going 'no no no and no!'

"Hidan said you should come just in case." she smirked, Kakuzu agreed as Hidan fell over.

"Why you little biatch..." he murmured under his breath, trying to endure this while he gritted his teeth...

"Kakuzu... We don't need your help because we're doing just fine!" he yelled all the sudden, he remained quiet.

"... Hey, the Konoha squads may be on the move, not just us alone. We need to keep an eye on the girl at all times." he replied,

"There's no _'we' _in protection, and what makes you think I cannot handle it?! This girl doesn't even remember what happened. Seriously."

"Because last time you lost your head." Kakuzu snickered spitefully, getting another moaned from Hidan. Sakura made a disturbed face, I mean, if you lost your head, it's merely possible to still be living,

"Dude... Just lay off." he said, getting pissed as he was heading to somewhere, he had a look behind his left shoulder and twitched as he grasped Sakura by the wrists harshly and pulled her along with him,

"You know... This position I'm in can cause me to put a strain on my arms..." she complained, as her clothes were rubbing on her dirt below her, Hidan ignored to listen to her complains and just dragged her along, she flinched at this.

"I'm just going to drag you along the dirt whether you like it or not, girl. You smartass." he coldly responded back, as she groaned. Kakuzu was following them from behind, trying to figure out what Hidan sees in her, if he does feel anything apart from pain, that is.

After about 2 hours, they finally reached their destination...

"W-What?! _Konoha?"_ Sakura all the sudden asked,

"Of course, they also have the best dango's around." Hidan tried to smart her out as a sly smirk appeared across his pale face,

"B-But..."

"-But what? I just wanna go in to see how this will affect you." he smirked slyly,

"Why _Konoha?_" she yelled, this really was getting on Hidan's last nerves,

"Oh just shut it. It's not like we're going to let you go or something." he complain,

"Fine."

They sneaked inside the village, it'll be bothersome if they've taken the gate since there were guards around it.

"The markets are that way." Sakura pointed at a small corner at the end of the streets, it was pretty much where they sell things, maybe even weapons,

"They isn't really what I expected, at my place it was way bigger than this." Hidan did nothing but complain even since he laid his foot in that place, Sakura sighed, apologizing to the shopkeeper, all the sudden she stomped on his foot making him twitch like mad,

"... Urg..." Kakuzu held him down,

"This _is_ publicity, you know! You can't just go inside other's place and wail negative comments about it!" she yelled, walking away to see what the shop has to offer, as Kakuzu _(who didn't step his foot in the shop because he wasn't disguised)_ loosened his grip on him,

"She's right." he heard Hidan groan, brushing the dust off his plain black cloak.

"I don't care!" he yelled back before storming off to find the Konoha girl,

"Hey! There you are!" he bellowed across the distance between him and Sakura, as she was holding 2 packets, as he pulled her up by the collar.

"Look here, girl, I don't care if this is public or not, people or no people, don't go stamping on my-"

"-I didn't. There was a spider on it. I crushed the spider, not you." she replied in a 'I'm complaining to you' way. This made him look, _bad._

"... Well, what do you want for dinner? Tiger king prawns in flour (tempura) or chicken?" she asked, holding up a sachet of tempura flour and roast chicken,

"I can't get my way through you, can I? Seriously. I don't mind." and with that he walked off,

"... What was the big deal?" she shrugged and continued looking around.

"So, you understand more about the feminine mind, now?" Kakuzu asked,

"... Yeah... Never go straight with them, and you can't get through to them!! Seriously." he complained irritatedly, as Kakuzu began to notice _somethings..._

"You know, I think it's more than that. Oh, and try not to get involved with the Konoha or anything." he said, as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All day, Hidan just leaved on the wall behind it with his arms crossed...

Approximately an hour later, he heard the _'kerching'_ sound from the counter, somebody just paid.

"Hidan! I'm done." he heard her voice, as he turned to see her carrying some bags full of food.

"Yeah, whatever." he replied, staring at her with a frown.

"What? I-Is there something on my face?" she questioned him, feeling her face,

"Whatever, girls worry so much about their appearances that they can't care less about what's happening to their... Whatever! Seriously!!" he walked out of the shop, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

The sun was setting, there was just enough time to get home, until...

"Hidan..." she called,

"Whatsit now?"

"... Why is my head on the wall?" she faced him, pointing to a poster of her,

"... I didn't see that before when I passed that wall." Hidan's eyes narrowed,

"Shit, the case is on." he whispered quietly...

"Hm?" Sakura turned to him,

"Sakura, we've got to get out of here, really fast." he said, as he lowered himself to her height, he could hear footsteps approaching them... He held her by her free hand, as he gripped on it gently, she turned to him...

"Run." he said, as he pulled her out of where 14 kunai's targets were,

"Hurry up! They're gaining on us!" he yelled, running so fast that Sakura's foot were off the ground,

"And when was the last time you exercised? You're dam heavy!!"

"Why are we running?!" she yelled, as she could hear foot movements running towards her,

"From them!! They're trying to capture you, girl!! Seriously, Run faster!!"

"Now do as I say!" and that he carried Sakura bridal-style and ran as fast as he can, Hidan didn't know the Konoha boarders/villages well, and instead got trapped by the wall when all that was in front of him were the Konoha squads, whom were already in fighting stance.

"_!!" _He let go of Sakura but held her hands ensuring no escape, as they were closing in,

"Let go of Sakura Haruno, stand back and your punishment will be kept at minimum!" one of them yelled, she blinked a few times,

"I told you, that the past will find a way back to haunt you..." Hidan whispered inside her ear and smirked,

"Luckily, I'm kept on your side..." he said as his cloak poofed into a cloud of smoke... And instead, the black cloak was replaced with one with red-clouds with white outlines,

"A-Akatsuki!" they yelled in fear,

"That's right! And you punks better not forget it! YEAH!!" Hidan yelled in happiness and at the same time, freedom-ness.

"Get into your fighting stance, now! Show no mercy to Akatsuki!!" a man who seems to be the leader of the squad yelled, as all the sudden Hidan got into his fighting position, and took out one single kunai, they're going down, them all. Which were probably about 20 of them, there was noises of kunai's slashing and hitting each other, there was shurikens that hit against the wall behind, and you couldn't see anyone since they were moving really fast... The battle was fast, actually. Only lasted less than half an hour, as all Hidan was doing was fighting around Sakura, making sure nobody laid a hand on her, she gasped in astonishment...

In the end of the battle, there was blood splattered everywhere, missing arms and legs... Even heads? Kunai were sticking out of people's body in different places, he must've used some of the nin's kunai for that to happen. There was no body left standing. As she saw Hidan spin a single kunai around his right finger for show, he looked at over over his shoulder before smirking.

"That was... That was-"

"Impressive huh?"

"-No, it was bloody. I didn't like it." said Sakura,

"Well... Close enough, come on!" he grabbed her arm and started running,

"One of them must've somehow called for a back up, meaning if we don't get out of here fast..." he stopped at his unfinished sentence, as 3 nins appeared right in front of them.

"-Then we'll get more company." he finished.

"Here to guide our way out?" Hidan sarcastically asked, as he instantly undid the rope that was tied onto his scythe and instantly slammed it on a moving shadow-hand, which backed off.

"Get behind me, girl." he commanded with a smirk,

"Shikamaru! Why is she still moving?!" yelled Ino,

"Because his scythe cut if off!" Shikamaru yelled,

"Arg... Amateurs." she moaned, all the sudden Chouji got into a ball and tried to slam on Hidan, this however was a distraction as Ino tackled Sakura onto the ground,

"Urh...!" Hidan groaned, as he got a grip on his scythe and slammed it into Chouji who coughed up blood,

"Stop moving dammit! You toad!" Ino yelled, attracting Hidan's attention to Sakura.

He instantly disappeared and reappeared behind Ino who tried to kick him but he lowered himself at the same time...

"A toad? Perhaps it is you, who are _'toad'._" he whispered before giving a harsh, deep blow on her arm with the blade on his scythe, which went right through her skin.

Taking this instant chance he pulled Sakura out of the scene and ran as fast as his legs could take him, forcing chakra into them to increase the speed limit, so fast it was like the wind are like sharp leaves slicing your face...

They stopped behind a ruined flat, resting, Hidan was gasping for air and keeps nagging Sakura that he has a heart attack because of the pressure he was in whilst transferring chakra to his legs and running at such a speed...

"Dammit, we're in no condition to go back. Seriously. It took us about 2 hours and half to get there, it'll take us at least 2 days to get back to the base." he complained, gasping for air, Sakura could see the pressure he was in, he was sweating a lot, heck she was surprise he didn't even have a migraine with so much pressure built inside. He could see that Sakura was shaking a bit.

"... Hey, I've already called for back-up after Kakuzu left. I planned this. So relax, hell it. Seriously, if you could only see yourself before _that_ happened." he smirked, she was sitting up and just looked at him,

"Stop starring at me like that!! Geez."

"No, Hidan, you're lying."

"I've been here... Before" she looked around the dead old flat,

"Hey hey! Don't just wander off! Dammit!" he yelled,

"Geez... We're gonna die." he moaned as he looked down onto his laps.

"-But maybe not soon enough! Yeah!" a cheerful voice called from in front of him... _Oh Jashin..._

Hidan twitched as he looked up to see a familiar face to face with him... He made a disturbed face at his happy-go-lucky grin.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Helloooo!!

Nice to see you reading if you are, thanks. :)

I was expecting myself to do chapter 5 or 6 by now because... Well, I just have too many ideas. -thinks- But all cannot fit inside one story. I hoped you liked this story so far!! It's kinda obvious to which characters are gonna be in the next chapter. xD

**Please read (if you haven't already so) and Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Back up

**Yayyyy!**

**Update update!**

**Disclaimer; _I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Sakura may as well be the centre of attention by now_... _-Shotshot-_**

**Awesome, I've got _17 _alerts and _9 _reviews!! Not bad!! XD _Thank you to all who reviewed!!_ C: _I ish happyyyy!!_**

**And yes, as you have already figured (most of you did) Sakura has lost her memory, seems like she doesn't mind at all... She probably remembers the Akatsuki though, she hasn't forgotten_ all _of them. Now, I'll continue. **

* * *

**  
Choo be doo wop**

Chapter 4: Back up

"Dei... _Dara_..." Hidan growled, as the artist backed off,

"E-Er... Where's Sakura-chan then?" he stuttered to asked, as he ran to her and tackled her onto the ground,

"G-Gah! D-Don't tackle her! Dammit!" he yelled, pointed at Deidara face, as all the sudden the blonde artist eyed him and cackled...

"Hehheh..._ Whut...?_ Jealous?" he asked whilst rubbing his face against hers, pissing off Hidan...

"F-Fuck get off her!!" he yelled as he tackled him but failed miserably, landing on a pile of broken and wasted bricks... He looked up and opened his eyes to meet the gaze of a certain puppeteer... He stood up all the sudden,

"I thought Kakuzu told you not to get involved with the Konoha before he went." said Sasori who was inside his Hiruko.

"_They_ got involved with_ us!_ And little miss Konoha here has posters of her around everywhere!!" Hidan yelled, pointing at Sakura who Deidara started to tease a bit, Sasori sighed.

"... Wait, you guys the only back-up?"

"... Yeah." he replied,

"Ne...!" Deidara appeared in front of Hidan,

"You brought my pocky and shampoo?"

"No!" he yelled and pushed his face out of his sight,the pink haired lady stood up,

"... Yeah. Only a pack. We can share, though." came a soft voice from behind him,

"I want my pocky!" he grinned happily and tried to tackle her once again but was held on by Hidan, meeting his aggressive gaze was one of the last thing that he'd want to happen...

"Don't lay a hand on her." Deidara made a doomed look.

"Look, shouldn't we get moving by now?" Hidan complained,

"Not in that condition you're in." said Sakura,

"-And what do you willing to do about it?" he called out,

"... Wait until tomorrow." she replied with a grin on her face.

"She's right... Deidara and I will guard during the night." calmly said Sasori,

"We shall use this as a base this night. Hmph!" said Deidara as he done a few hand seals to  
create ample space under the ruined flat, he grinned widely at his work of art.

_"... Looks more like an underground inn to me."_ thought Sakura, going inside, and so did Hidan,

"Hey Sasori no danna, they're bound to get along, don't they?" smirked Deidara, turning to his master,

"... The last thing we'd want to do is to mention what _really_ happened." he replied, moving his tail in a pattern,

"... Hmph... Didn't you say she'll fit nicely if she joins the organization?" he shoved another question at him,

"... You can never be too sure. We don't want her to get _too_ keen on one thing and all the sudden do it."

"-But wasn't that what happened to you in the past?" he boldly interrupted, as a poisonous tail was about aiming to jab him in the arm, Deidara moved rapidly out of the way, and made a clay bird,

"I'm gonna check up upon a _few things..._" he finished as he swiftly leaped onto the hollow bird and flew off.

In the newly made _'underground'_ Sakura and Hidan had some issues they might need to deal with...

"I can't believe this. Out of all the villages...Why did you have to choose_ Konoha?!_" she yelled right in his face,

"Because it was the closest! Seriously, my legs were killing me when I was having a go at that man." he sighed,

"... Whut?"

"You can die, Hidan." she said,

"-And as if I cannot be happier when that happens. I didn't really think that this will sink into you're head, girl, but _I am immortal _and you wanna know what that means? It means that I cannot die! If you rip off my limbs, I'll grow replacements while progressing in battles, when you cut off my head, I'll still be yapping to your annoyance and if you stab me, I'll only just feel pain and laugh it all off." he explained a few things to her, carrying on about the _Jashin religion_... _Giving him abilities... Blah blah..._

"... You're_ insane!"_ she yelled all the sudden,

"Why thank you." he simply delivered a smirk right right back her.

"R-Right back at me?!" she raised her voice,

"Urh-huh." he smirked, as he laid on the ground and using his arms as a pillow,

"I'm going to sleep, so for the time being, _shut up." _he stated as he closed his eyes,

"Just like that?! What if Sasori and... _That dude_ get hacked? Whose back-up?!" she yelled right in his face,

"... Heh, if they died. It's nothing to do with me. Puppet boy and _girly dude_ will survive..." he said,

"-Hopefully." he finished, hearing a 'hmph!' from the lady.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I guess Sakura remembers a few things like medical jutsu, this is set in Naruto timelime so I'm not certain if she knew Deidara's name... ;;**

**Please read _(READ!!)_ and review. C:**


	5. Chapter 5: By accident

**Choo be do wop**

Chapter 5: By accident

"Hidan..." a moan escaped her lips, as she twisted and turned uncontrollably, she...

WHACK.

-Accidentally smacked him right in the face with her sweaty palms...

"Oh no." she squeezed her eyes shut and plug her ears with her index finger.

**"****OWWWWWWWW."**He 'screamed'. After he finished his shout of profanities, he instantly turned to see the culprit for this.

"You." he growled like a hungry hound, his eyebrows twisted tightly. His teeth were pushing against each other and his mauve eyes were starting straight into her eyelids as if they could see right through it. His whole appearance stiffens.

"You fucking _smack'd_ me!" he bellowed, he was like the devil, no, he _is_a devil, with arms right out in front of him as if he was ready to strangle the young lady. He closed in on her, there was just a hard, rough wall behind her. After a few seconds... His appearance, supposedly 'mean glare' turned into a sly grin. Sakura did not notice this, as she still had her whole hand covering her ears, and her visions sealed shut, she tries to use her legs as a shield as she could feel a shadow over her.

"I'm gonna fucking _rape you._" he calmly said, with a knave smirk.

Although Sakura _did _close her ears, she could not help but concentrate on what was coming out of his mouth...

"R-Rape?" the word escaped from her pale lips, as then she rapidly slapped them for talking at times like this,

"Ohoho. Yes" his grin grew wider.

"_What the hell" _she thought, it didn't said this time, but her her expression says it all,

"What the hell was that, Hidan? You just look like a perverted geezer." she commented thoughtlessly.

"_What the-"_

"..." He gave her a crossover between a bored-but-pissed glare, as he started taking off his cloak. _Yes, Sakura._

_He's stripping._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry, I've been... Away lately._ -Shot by knives-_**

**SO.**

**You'll prolly understand that I'm alive?**

**  
... I've been in author's block -?!- **

**And this was left with a cliff-hanger t'day. C: isn't I nice?**

**A**  
_  
_


End file.
